What Happens in Vegas Doesn't Stay in Vegas
by EndingxDreams
Summary: InuKag, SanMir, KogaAyame, KaguraSess, KikNar...AU. A LOT of pairings... I know... XD The group goes to Vegas, and they find what they least expect. Full summary inside... CHAP 4! InuYasha seems to have a little crush!
1. Introductions and Meetings

**Hey! Yeah, I know that I said that I wouldn't update anything until I got back from my vacation... but lo and behold... there's the Internet... AND Microsoft Word! -is in heaven- XD **

**Anyways, this is a new story that I've written.. and I hope you guys will like it... **

**THE FULL SUMMARY IS THE FIRST FEW PARAGRAPHS OF THE STORY. **

**Disclaimer: I do now own InuYasha. All I own is the plot. Hell, I don't even own this laptop! T.T

* * *

What Happens In Vegas, Doesn't Always Stay In Vegas**

**Chapter One- Introductions and Meetings**

-Sigh- Well, as long as I'm here, why don't I just tell you the story? Here, we have InuYasha. He's a hot-headed business man, and along with him comes his fiancé Kikyo. Now Kikyo isn't all that she's cracked up to be. Being her own little self, which InuYasha does not know of… let's just say, things happen. Related to her issue, we have Naraku. Naraku is the kind of guy no one would like to mess with, of course. He's the kind of guy that has power, and uses it to the full extent, just not in a good way. Let's think of him as America's President George W. Bush, shall we? –snicker-…

Anyways, back with InuYasha. He meets this girl, of which you can guess, is Kagome. As usual. Kagome is a rather… kind and caring girl, much the opposite of Kikyo, which might I add, is the antagonist in my story. Kagome though, is the fiancé of Koga.

–Dun Dun Dun!-

Koga is the head of some really big business of which you will know when you continue your reading. Along with Koga, comes Ayame, who… is a hot-tempered girl, and also Kagome's best friend. Speaking of best friends, I forgot Sango! Dear me. Sango is Kagome's other best friend, who is also the girlfriend of Miroku.

Who is Miroku, you ask? Well, he's InuYasha's, yes, InuYasha's co-worker, best friend, and is well… Miroku. So here's the whole summary… well, a good half of it anyways…

InuYasha's with Kikyo, who is two-timing him for Naraku, who personally hates InuYasha. InuYasha then meets Kagome, who likes him back, but is with Koga, who is really cheating on her for Ayame, who is Kagome's best friend. Sango, who is with Miroku, mistakenly thought that Miroku was cheating on her, but really isn't.

InuYasha gets with Kagome, and dumps Kikyo, and Kikyo is still with Naraku. Naraku hates Kagome, and Kagome hates Koga, and Koga hates InuYasha, who hates Koga and Naraku, who hates everyone, including Kikyo, which is probably why he's two-timing her for Kagura, who he hates anyways, but what the hell, he thinks. Kagura knows that Naraku doesn't really care, so she gets with Sesshoumaru, and they have a kid, Rin. Naraku doesn't know about this, and he's still with both.

Koga, on the other hand, is Miroku's best friend, and Ayame's as well. Ayame is with Koga, but also with Ginta. But hey, the main couple here, is InuYasha and Kagome, right? So InuYasha hates Koga, and Kagome hates Kikyo, and so they get together, and they have a kid, Shippo. –pants- small world, don't you think?

That's the summary. XD So here's the question… who's innocent here? Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Sango. Didn't think that Miroku would be the innocent one here, now did you? Well, that's right.

Oh, did I mention that Sango has a cat, Kirara? Well, she does, and Kirara has a friend, Myouga the flea, but you didn't need to know that… . On to the story, right?

……………………………………………………………….

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Be—

SLAM

"God I hate alarm clocks…" muttered a silver haired half demon. He grunted and tried get up, but then fell back asleep.

"For god's sake, get up InuYasha! You have a meeting today, remember?" InuYasha grumbled when Miroku finished lecturing him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm getting up."

"Doesn't seem like it. Your suit's already ready. Hurry and get up!" InuYasha mumbled incoherently as he got up and got dressed.

"I don't understand how you can be so awake and happy in the morning!" He said as he drank his coffee.

"I don't understand how you can't get up in the morning." Miroku fired back. "Now hurry up! I want to get the meeting over with so I can meet my Sango." InuYasha scoffed.

"You don't need to worry! We're going to be here for two damn months! You'll have enough time to go site-seeing with your girlfriend. Besides, doesn't she work in this hotel?"

"Yeah…" Miroku said, but then trailed off to something else along the lines of 'but Kagome's our maid… not her.' which InuYasha picked up.

"Kagome? Who's Kagome?" InuYasha asked as they walked to the elevator.

"Oh no one." Miroku replied, and then tried to change the subject as they walked out the elevator. "Want to go to the strip joint later?" InuYasha looked at him in disgust.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I already have a fiancé, so what's the point in going there?" Miroku smiled.

"Because, it'll be fun. And besides, it's not like Kikyo's going to find out." InuYasha sighed.

"Still, no. I'm not like you."

"Oh c'mon InuYasha. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas!"

"You're disgusting, you know that Miroku?"

"I am?"

"I thought you had your precious girlfriend… so why not just have her strip for you?"

"Cause she'll slap me if I ask." Miroku said. "But you on the other hand, are free. Just go with me. I mean, why else is this place called 'Sin City'?"

"Yeah, whatever. Besides, Kikyo's coming in a month, remember?" Miroku paused.

"What for?"

"What do you mean, what for? She's coming to that meeting, remember? She's my secretary if you've forgotten. And besides, we're getting married here." InuYasha replied as he walked into the office.

After the meeting was over, InuYasha walked back to their hotel room.

"God, I thought that meeting would never end!" InuYasha complained as he took off his suit jacket.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked. "I was the one awake and listening why you dozed off and mumbled 'Kikyo, kiss me!' in your sleep!" InuYasha paused.

"I said that aloud?"

"Damn right you did. Now you coming with me or not?"

"I thought I said no. Besides, I want to take a shower!" Miroku sighed.

"Yeah, wake yourself up with a shower… and then fall back to sleep." Miroku said, and he left the room. InuYasha huffed and went to the bathroom, only to find there were no towels. He grumbled, and then phoned to get a maid to come here.

After a good half hour, the door knocked. InuYasha opened it to find a girl with a stack of towels in her hand.

"You're finally here! Took you long enough!" InuYasha growled. _She looks so much like Kikyo…_

"I'm sorry. I'm new here, and it took me a while to find the clean towels." The maid replied apologetically.

"Whatever." InuYasha said. "Just put the towels in the bathroom."

"You're in it, why don't you put it in yourself?" The maid replied curtly. InuYasha couldn't believe what she had just said.

"What?"

"You heard me. You have legs. Move them. You have arms. Lift them."

"All I ask for is for you to put the damn towels in the bathroom! Is that so hard, wench?" Kagome grumbled something as she dumped the towels on the shelf, and then stomped out.

"Yo. Is your name Kagome?" The maid turned around.

"Yes… how do you know my name?"

"Miroku." InuYasha replied. _Jeez… she nothing like Kikyo… forget I even thought about it…_

"Sango's boyfriend?"

"You know Sango?" InuYasha asked, surprised.

"Yeah. She got me the job, and she's my best friend. She talks about Miroku all the time. She mentioned a guy named InuYasha once, and by the way she described him, that InuYasha guy sounded amazing…" Kagome said, but then paused when she heard the guy chuckle.

"Is something funny?" Kagome asked, annoyed.

" No, no. Nothing." InuYasha said, but he couldn't hide his smirk. Kagome just rolled her eyes, and started to leave, when InuYasha stopped her.

"What now?" Kagome asked, rather annoyed.

"You need to make the bed… in case you haven't noticed, it's a mess." Kagome looked in the room, and sure enough, it looked at is there was a tornado that went by.

"Gah.. fine." Kagome said. "I'll be back in a bit with the cart, and I'll clean it up."

"Alright, Kagome. I'll be taking a shower." InuYasha said, and he slammed the bathroom door. Kagome sighed as she walked out the room and shut the door behind her. When she came back with the cart, Kagome opened the door, to see InuYasha in boxers. Kagome blushed, seeing him in his well-built body, but then just walked in and started cleaning up, trying to avoid looking in his eye, until he spoke up.

"Hey." Kagome turned around, to see him in a baggy shirt and pants.

"What now? I'm cleaning your room, aren't I?" Kagome fumed.

"I was just going to tell you that you have to clean the bathroom. No need to bite my head off wench."

"Whatever." Kagome replied as she set up the bed. InuYasha smirked as he watched her. _She doesn't even know I'm InuYasha… and she thought I was amazing…well, who wouldn't? _He kept thinking as he watched her make the bed.

"It's rude to stare, you know." Kagome said without turning around.

"How do you know I was staring at you or not if you didn't turn around?" Kagome turned around.

"Because if you weren't looking at me, you wouldn't know if I turned around or not." Kagome replied, and then started on InuYasha's bed. InuYasha just huffed.

"I can't believe I have _this _maid… jeez. And I thought that the Venetian was a good hotel." InuYasha grumbled.

"It's not like I _want _to help you. I just have this job." Kagome said, and then continued cleaning the room. There was silence for a while, until InuYasha spoke up again.

"So tell me about this… InuYasha." He said, smirking.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Let's just get to know each other. I'm going to be here for two months, so we might as well get to know each other."

"What does that have to do with InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"You got me interested." InuYasha pressed on. "So tell me.. what's so amazing about InuYasha?"

"I don't even know why I'm saying this… I mean. I'm with Koga. But with the way Sango described him, he sounded quite handsome and…" Kagome thought of the right words to say. "like my dream man." Kagome said, looking up at the ceiling, but then went back down to fold the sheets. InuYasha just sat there, and tried to hold his laughter in, but it was dieing inside.

"Continue." He managed to say without a snicker.

"Well, from what I heard, I heard that he was really strong, and that he was a really nice man, if you're on his good side, even though he's quite hot-headed, he's still really nice, and very protective." InuYasha coughed to try and hold his laughter in, but tears were in his eyes. _Oh god… this is too good._

"Well… it sounds like he's a really good guy." InuYasha said, trying to pull it off.

"Yeah. And from the way Sango described the way he looks makes me want to meet him even more." That got InuYasha even more interested.

"How did she describe this…InuYasha?"

"For one, she said that he had the cutest triangular dog ears. And she said that his hair was silky and silver… and long. I think she over emphasized it. I mean, Sango said that his hair was past his waist, and I don't buy that. She also said that he had golden eyes… and that makes me want to meet him even more…" Kagome said with a sigh as she went to the bathroom. InuYasha couldn't take it anymore, and he started screaming out laughter. Kagome peaked out.

"What?" Kagome asked out of curiosity.

"Oh nothing." InuYasha said. _Sounds like she has a huge crush on me… haha that's funny. She doesn't even think that my hair could be that long… and… the ears…hahaha…_InuYasha thought his head was about to explode from laughter.

"Was it something I said about InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe." InuYasha managed to eep out.

"Do you know InuYasha?"

"Well." InuYasha said. He had stopped laughing. "yeah. In fact… we're best friends. I've known him since the day I was born." Kagome looked at him.

"Really? Are you brothers?" Kagome asked as she picked up the towels and set new ones on the shelf.

"You can say that…" InuYasha said, coughing. There was silence the rest of the way. She replaced the soap and lotion and everything. When she came out, she bumped into something.

"I'm sorry…" Kagome started to say.

"It's alright." The guy replied. "Are you done with everything?" Kagome nodded and went to the cart.

"Hold on." Kagome looked up and saw the guy getting a wallet.

"Hey! That's my wallet!" The silver-haired guy yelled.

"Oh well. We need to tip her."

"Why not use your own money?"

"Why are you so mad?" He took out three dollars and then handed it to Kagome. Kagome smiled.

"Thank you… uh…"

"Miroku." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Miroku? Sango's boyfriend?" Miroku smiled.

"Ah, we finally meet, Kagome. Sango's said a lot about you."

"Sango's told me a lot about you too!" Kagome said, shaking Miroku's hand. (That's probably why he can't grope her) Just then, InuYasha cut in.

"Sango's talked about me too, Miroku. What's with that?" InuYasha asked. Kagome looked up. _No way… it can't be… _

"She has?" Miroku looked at Kagome.

"Sango's told you about InuYasha?" Miroku asked, quite surprised. Kagome's jaw dropped. _It is… oh… my…_InuYasha just snickered and then laughed away again. Kagome blushed heavily.

"Yeah." Miroku smirked.

"So I'm guessing Sango's told you about InuYasha's 'PMS'?" Miroku said. Kagome's eyes widened.

"What?"

"She didn't? Aww, she missed out the best part…" Miroku said, laughing. "You see, InuYasha, from time to time always gets mood swings… we call it PMS because we don't know what else to call it. It was funny because one time with Kikyo, InuYasha— OW!" Miroku turned around with a bump on his head.

"That hurt, InuYasha!"

"Who said that you could just say random incidents to someone I don't even know!" InuYasha yelled. He turned to Kagome. "You're done, we tipped you, so you can leave now!" InuYasha said, and he slammed the door in front of her face. Kagome was stunned. _I can see the PMS part…_She could hear Miroku and InuYasha bicker on the other side of the door, but then decided to leave them alone. _I can't believe that's InuYasha! He's so…not what I thought of him to be…_Kagome thought to herself as she pushed the cart back.

* * *

Hey... I hope you like it... the second chapter will be much more interesting... if you like fluff... and Sango slapping Miroku, and the occasional lust... . 

Please review, so I know if I should continue the story or not...

Ja Ne

Lizzy


	2. Behold The Couples

**Hey... I updated again... I hope you'll like this chapter... **

**Review! and... enjoy

* * *

**

Chapter Two- Behold... The Couples

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome looked up, and saw Sango.

"Oh, hey Sango!" Kagome replied. Kagome pushed the cart back to where it was.

"Hey Kagome, you're already done with Miroku's room?" Sango asked, looking rather sad.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, I just wanted to surprise my little Miro-poo by going with you!" Sango said. Kagome blinked.

"Miro-poo? Sango, I have never heard you talk like that…are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I just haven't met him in four months… and I miss him. So I guess I went a bit too far." Sango said, and then she tried to change the subject. "So I guess you met InuYasha?" Kagome looked up. _Oh yeah, that jerk… almost forgot about him. _

"Oh, yeah. How'd you know?" Sango smirked.

"That's the bright side of the cell phone. Miroku called me and filled me in. I was so happy to hear from him. But I heard InuYasha shouting from the distance." Sango said. Kagome just slightly blushed for no apparent reason.

"I have my lunch break now, Sango. I'll see you in a bit, okay?" Kagome asked. Sango didn't look pleased.

"Why don't you come with me and Ayame to go and eat lunch? We can eat at San Gennaro's Grill again, just in Venetian's food court like we always do."

"I can't. Koga's taking me out to a buffet today." Kagome replied, indifferently. Sango smiled at the thought.

"Oh yes, that's right! You're getting married, huh!" Sango exclaimed. "When's the wedding again?" Kagome smiled. _I love it when my friends bring up my wedding… I feel so happy and excited…_

"In two weeks… Koga of course, wants it here, but I don't really know what to say. I never pictured myself having a big fancy wedding…" Sango nodded.

"Well, you better go, or else you'll be late for your lunch date." Sango said. Kagome quickly changed out of her maid outfit as Sango did with hers. When they finished, Ayame came in.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Ayame." Sango and Kagome chirped together.

"So we still up for lunch?" Ayame asked hopefully as she changed herself.

"I can't. I have a lunch date." Kagome said apologetically.

"Oh, it's okay. Tomorrow then, alright?" Ayame asked. Kagome nodded and then bided her two friends bye.

……………………………………………………………………

"Miroku…"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you supposed to go and meet up with Sango?" InuYasha asked. Miroku looked up.

"Yeah. I'm going to surprise her at the lunch. Where her friends always meet up." Miroku replied. "You want to come with me, InuYasha, or would you rather just sleep in again?"

"Keh. Whatever. I'm probably

going to go down and gamble a bit." InuYasha said as he headed for the bathroom. Miroku just sighed.

"I bet you wouldn't be like this if Kikyo were here." Miroku said in a sly tone. InuYasha's head popped out of the bathroom, and it did not have a happy face on it.

"Shut up! I don't even know why I bother to talk to you sometimes."

"What? All I said was your fiancé's name… followed by some other words." Miroku replied, acting innocent.

"Whatever. I don't even know why I'm marrying her sometimes." Miroku looked up. He could tell InuYasha was serious about this.

"What do you mean? I thought you loved her."

"I thought so too. But she's been…very…well… Kikyo."

"Isn't that what's supposed to make you like her?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just imagining things." InuYasha replied dully and then plopped onto his bed.

"Could it be that you like someone else?" InuYasha sat up.

"No way!" InuYasha replied quickly.

"That reply was a bit too quick, InuYasha." Miroku said. "Could it be that there's another girl?" He teased.

"There isn't!" InuYasha yelled. _At least… I don't think there is…_

"Suuuree. I'll believe you InuYasha." Miroku got up and opened the door.

"Where're you going?"

"To the food court. Sango's going to get there in a few minutes if I know her well enough." InuYasha groaned and laid back down as Miroku closed the door. _Might as well go and gamble…_

……………………………………………………………..

Kagome walked up to the office door. She knocked on the door, and waited.

"Come in." She heard from the other side of the door. Kagome turned the knob and opened the door. _I can't believe my boss is my fiancé… it's been two months, and I still can't believe it…_

"Hey Kagome." Koga said with a smile as he got up.

"Hi Koga." Kagome replied. Koga got up and escorted her out to an elevator.

"I have the perfect place for our lunch." Kagome looked up.

"Really? Where?"

"Bellagio." Kagome smiled as they walked out of the Venetian and onto the street.

"Are we walking there?"

"Why not?" Koga asked, smiling. Kagome smiled, and they walked to Bellagio. Kagome continued walking for a while, but then couldn't take it anymore.

"Koga…" Kagome started.

"Yes?"

"Why are you covered in perfume and cologne?" Kagome asked. Koga paused his breath a bit, but then continued walking and smiled, but never faced her.

"You must have smelled wrong. I'm not wearing perfume or cologne…"

…………………………………………………

Sango and Ayame sat down with their sandwiches that they ordered.

"I swear, their food never gets sickening…" Ayame said as she took a bite. Sango nodded and she drank her coke, only to spit it out onto Ayame's face as she shouted.

"AAAAIIIIEEE!" Sango got up and slapped something in back of her. After that, Sango peeked open her eyes, and then squealed.

"Miro-poo!" Sango said, and then gave Miroku and big squeeze.

"Sango…need…breathe…"

"Oops." Sango quickly let him go and she smiled. Miroku just sighed.

"You're reaction hasn't changed." Miroku said as he pointed to his cheek. It had a red handprint on it where Sango had slapped. Sango blushed a bit.

"My bad." She said as she sat down. Miroku sat next to her and saw Ayame, face covered with coke and quite angry.

"Ayame?" Miroku asked as he cocked his head. Ayame grumbled a bit, but still kept still.

"Ayame!" Sango shouted. "What happened to— oops… sorry." Sango said as she got a napkin and started wiping Ayame's face lightly. Ayame sighed and washed up as Sango started chatting with Miroku.

"Where have you been? I thought you would have gone and tried to at least look for me!" Sango exclaimed.

"I had some business to take care of, and I thought I'd surprise you here."

"What business?" Sango asked suspiciously. Ayame stopped wiping and listened.

"Well… I had a meeting… and then I was at the hotel room."

"Oh…" Sango replied. She felt that something wasn't quite right, but she didn't bother to really get into it. _There seems to be something missing in between though…_She thought to herself.

…………………………………………………………………….

"Naraku… stop." A girl muttered.

"Why? I thought we were having fun." He replied as he smiled, and then licked her cheek.

"No, Naraku. Stop." The girl said as she tried to get up.

"What's wrong Ka—."

"Naraku!" A girl calling his name interrupted Naraku. _Kikyo…_He thought to himself.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." He said, and he pushed her out the door. Kagura stumbled a bit, but then stood up and walked away, muttering. She soon bumped into someone. She felt herself loosing balance and falling down. Kagura waited for a crash, but it was never felt. She only felt the warmth of someone holding her firmly and helping her stand up.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Kagura… it's been a while." Sesshoumaru said as he posed his usual no-expression-is-to-be-read face.

"Sesshoumaru. I…I…" Kagura stuttered.

"I freed you from Naraku's grasp like you wanted… and you're still going back." He said calmly.

"I…I'm sorry." Kagura said, bowing her head as she got up.

"There's nothing to apologize for." He bluntly said. Kagura looked up.

"I didn't think that you'd still love me… as you did years ago." Sesshoumaru stared at her, and Kagura wondered where this was heading.

"That's where you're wrong." Kagura's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. What was this? And illusion? Maybe a dream? Maybe she heard only what she wanted to hear, not what she should have heard.

"What…?" She tentatively asked.

"I said you're wrong." Sesshoumaru said. He was still facing her, and she faced him.

"You haven't changed one bit, Sesshoumaru." Kagura said, smiling.

"I have in many ways, Kagura." Kagura smiled. _He's still himself alright…_

……………………………………………………………………

Kagome walked back to her hotel room. She got one because of her job, but of course, she cleaned up the room herself. She laid on the bed as she thought about what had happened. _I still think that Koga isn't telling the truth…_She thought to herself. And for some weird reason, which is known to us and not her, she thought about InuYasha as well. _InuYasha's kinda hot. I just can't believe he's a jerk. But besides that, he seems like a nice guy. And what's with his 'PMS'? I can see it but—Hold up.. why am I even thinking about him? I have Koga for god's sake, and I'm going to get married. And I love him. _

_No I don't…_

_I don't? _

_I'm having second thoughts about everything, of course I don't. _

_But I thought that I did…_

_I thought wrong… he's not The One_

_I don't even think I have 'The One' _

_Just because I don't think there's 'The One' doesn't mean there isn't. _

_But… _Kagome sat up. _I hate it when I fight with myself… _Kagome groaned and got up to take a shower, and tried to clean her mind, but it kept bothering her.

_I should call off the wedding before it goes further. _

_No. I love him. I know I do. _

_I just want to feel love. I don't really love him. _

_That's not true…_

_Yes it is…_

_No…He proposed. That was meant to be… besides… I don't have anyone else. _

_There are a lot of guys out there for me though_

_But I can't… I already found someone who loves me… what more can I ask?_

_How do I even know? I even smelled the perfume. _

_He said I was wrong…_

_I could so tell he lied. And the perfume smelled familiar too. _

Kagome shook her head again and got out of the shower. She got dressed in her normal clothes and headed out the hotel room and down the elevator. _I'll gamble a bit… get my mind off things… and Koga. For a while, anyways. _She went down to the slot machine, but she didn't really see one that she had wanted to play and gamble on. _I'll go somewhere else then…_She walked around, but then got lost. She looked around frantically, until she bumped into something.

"You alright?" She heard. It was a familiar voice to her. Somewhere, she'd heard that voice before… she just couldn't quite put her finger on it. _I know that voice… who is it? It's someone recent too… I think. _Kagome looked up.

"It's you!" The two said at the same time. There was a slight pause until InuYasha started talking again.

"Did you come down because you missed me, or is this just a mere coincidence?"

"It's a coincidence…" Kagome replied quickly, and muttered "Jerk" just soft enough for InuYasha to pick up with his dog ears.

"Who's a jerk?" Kagome blinked. _He heard me? _

"You are."

"I am not."

"How would you know?"

"Because…. Because…why are we even having this damn fight?"

"We?"

"Oh, my bad." InuYasha replied sarcastically. "You're right. You started it." Kagome glared at him, which got InuYasha a bit scared for a second.

"You really are a jerk, you know that?" Kagome said under her gritted teeth and walked away. InuYasha was about to follow her, but the he stopped. _Why do I even care? She's just a girl… my maid. I have Kikyo… even though I think I want to break up, I have Kikyo. But why do I suddenly care if I hurt her feelings or not? _InuYasha walked back to his hotel, thinking the whole way.

* * *

Hey... hope that was okay... the plot's starting to come out, and I tried to get some funny parts it... XD

Review, and I'm up for suggestions!

And By the Way, I had a great time in my vacation... .

So... till next time!

Lizzy


	3. Secrets are Out

**Hey... here I am with another chapter for you guys... **

**This one might not be as good, but it's needed...

* * *

**

Chapter Three- Secrets are Out

Kagome walked around the lobby, bored. _There is no gambling that I see fun…_She walked around the Venetian stores. _I have to go back on duty later…might as well just walk around and shop, or whatever. _Kagome continued walking past gift shops and souvenirs, and then walked around past the performers, until she found her friends.

"Hey Sango!" Sango turned around, with Ayame and Miroku on either side of her turning around as well.

"Hey Kagome!" They were standing there just as the performers had stopped singing.

"Ahh… Kagome, we meet again…" Miroku said. Kagome smiled and was about to reply, when she slapped Miroku instead.

"What a pleasure." Kagome said sarcastically. Ayame snickered, as Sango glowered at Miroku. Miroku gulped.

"I'm sorry. My hands have a mind of their own." Sango rolled her eyes and turned to Kagome.

"That's what he said the first time I slapped him."

"So how's things with Koga?" Miroku asked.

"You know Koga?" Kagome sounded rather surprised.

"Of course. Koga and I go way back. We went to high school together."

"Oh? He's never told me about you. Only times I hear about you are from Sango."

"Really?" Miroku asked, sarcastically acting heart-broken. "So how are things with Koga?" Kagome sighed.

"Alright I guess. I mean, Koga's a good one… but…"

"But what?" Ayame asked.

"But… I don't know. I just can't help but feel that something's wrong. Just today at lunch I smelled a familiar perfume on him. Very familiar." Kagome said, and then trailed off to something else about whether she loved Koga or not, having Ayame's gulp and sweat go unnoticed.

"Kagome… these things are going around, huh?" Miroku asked.

"What do you mean?"

"InuYasha feels the same way about his fiancé, and I keep telling him that—."

"InuYasha has a fiancé?" Kagome asked, quite surprised.

"You never knew?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head. Miroku and Ayame looked just as surprised.

"InuYasha was engaged months ago, to Kikyo." Miroku explained. "But now, InuYasha's not sure if he still likes her."

"If InuYasha still likes who?" A voice asked. All four turned around.

"Oh InuYasha!" Miroku exclaimed. "I thought you went back to the hotel room…"

"I did, but I was looking all over for you trying to tell you that Yura kept calling you."

"But I haven't had a call on my cell."

"Duh fucktard. You left your cell phone in the room." InuYasha said, rather annoyed as he handed the cell phone to Miroku.

"It was driving me nuts. She called so many times; I had a mind to break this thing."

"Why didn't you just turn it off?" Miroku asked as he took the cell phone.

"I don't know. Guess I didn't think about that." InuYasha said, shrugging his shoulders. Miroku checked his cell phone, which read.

_218 missed calls _

Miroku gulped.

"Who's Yura?" Sango asked. Miroku turned around.

"Oh, just my secretary."

"How come I've never heard you talk about her?"

"She's just a secretary, no one important." Sango didn't buy that, even though it was true, but she just kept quiet. Kagome turned around, and met InuYasha face to face again.

"You again?" They shouted at the same time.

"This is the third time you've gotten in my way!" InuYasha yelled.

"Got in your way? The first time I met you, I actually cleaned that stinking room of yours!"

"You guys met three times?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah! In _one _day!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango and Ayame snickered, and Miroku had a look on his face that said 'I-think-I-sense-something-there'.

"What? What's so funny?" InuYasha asked. Sango was the first to speak up.

"There's a saying that goes 'If you meet a person three times a day, then it's not a coincidence, but destiny.'" Kagome and InuYasha exchanged looks, on the outside. On the inside, they were thinking.

_Destiny? Really? He is kinda hot… but I have Koga. _

_Destiny? What a bunch of crap. So what if she's pretty, feisty, and smells rather good? I have Kikyo. Oh yeah… Kikyo… _

"Hey you guys!" Ayame said, but they didn't respond. Miroku grinned.

"Hey, I think I see Ramen!" Miroku yelled out, and InuYasha turned around.

"Ramen? Where?" he asked, turning his head, and sniffing around. "I don't smell any…" He glowered at Miroku who was stifling a laugh. Next thing everyone knew was that Miroku had a bump on his head.

"Miroku, are you okay?" Sango yelled. Miroku shook his head.

"I guess… but… owwww…"

"Keh. Serves you right! Lying to me like that."

"Not my fault you and Kagome looked like you were about to lock lips any moment." Miroku countered, and that made Kagome blush lightly. Sango and Ayame continued to laugh, but InuYasha didn't look much happier, and left.

……………………………………………………………………

It was the evening, Miroku and InuYasha was in their hotel room, and rather hungry.

"How about if we order room service?" Miroku asked.

"Keh. Whatever." InuYasha said with a harsh tone.

"Are you still mad about this afternoon?" InuYasha grumbled.

"Who wouldn't be?"

"I was just joking around! Both of you guys are engaged anyways."

"Kagome's engaged?"

"Yeah, to Koga. I thought you knew that." InuYasha scoffed.

"Like I want to know about her." InuYasha said. There was a slight pause, until he spoke again.

"Who's she engaged to?" Miroku smirked.

"I thought you said that you didn't want to know."

"Oh just tell me who, ass."

"Koga." InuYasha gawked.

"That stinking wolf?"

"Why don't you like Koga?" Miroku asked.

"Keh. He smells bad."

"That's it?" Miroku asked. "He's not a bad person… except for some things…"

"What things?" InuYasha asked. Miroku grinned. Now _he's interested…_

"He's cheating on Kagome." InuYasha's face was screwed.

"He's WHAT!"

"He's cheating on Kags." He repeated.

"I heard that, dimwit." InuYasha yelled. "For who?"

"Ayame."

Silence.

"Aren't they best friends or something?"

"My, my, aren't you Mr. Observant."

"Shut up!" InuYasha yelled. "Just order the damn room service for our food." Then he grumbled something along the lines of 'you are such an ass sometimes.' Reluctant, Miroku phoned for dinner. He ordered, and soon, there was a knock on the door. Miroku got up and opened the door.

"Thank you for—Kagome?"

"Hey, Miroku. Here's your dinner. I'd never thought that someone in the Venetian would order Ramen, but I guess you like it a lot." Kagome said as she rolled in the cart of food. Miroku chuckled.

"No, the Ramen is for InuYasha." Kagome paused as she saw InuYasha get out of bed.

"Food finally came, eh Mir—you _again_? What is this? I'm calling and ordering for another maid." InuYasha complained as he got up. Kagome huffed.

"Whatever. If you can convince Koga, then I'd be happy to leave anyways." Kagome fibbed. InuYasha smirked.

"Fiancé of your boss, eh wench?" Miroku waved his hands back and forth behind Kagome as if saying 'don't InuYasha!" but he ignored him.

"So? What does it matter to you?" Kagome fumed. InuYasha leaned back on the bed.

"You _do _know the guy's cheating on you, right?" InuYasha replied matter-of-factly. Kagome blinked.

Everyone was quiet, and there was silence.

* * *

Yeah, I know, it's a bit short... sorry.

I don't usually ask this, but I need you to review. This one isn't as popular as Puppy Love, or Unexpected, and so I'm thinking about deleting this story... unless there are actually people that want this story...

Sorry, but I have enough stories to update, and with school on the way...

Anyways... Ja

Lizzy


	4. I do NOT love her, I think

**Hey! I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story. I was thinking the whole time on if I really wanted to continue this or not... but in the end, I decided to keep it... for now anyways... **

**Well... yeah. Sorry about the long wait. **

**On with the story... **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What Happens In Vegas, Doesn't Stay In Vegas**

**Chapter Four- I do NOT love her, I think**

"Fiancé of your boss, eh wench?" Miroku waved his hands back and forth behind Kagome as if saying 'don't InuYasha!' but he ignored him.

"So? What does it matter to you?" Kagome fumed. InuYasha leaned back on the bed.

"You _do _know the guy's cheating on you, right?" InuYasha replied matter-of-factly. Kagome blinked.

Everyone was quiet, and there was silence. InuYasha couldn't help but smirk, seeing the look on Kagome's face.

"How… how do _you_ know?" Kagome asked. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Miroku told me." Kagome turned and looked at Miroku, who had an innocent smile on his face.

"Miroku… is this true?" Kagome asked. Miroku gulped and glared at InuYasha.

"Kagome… well…" Miroku paused at bit. "Yes…" Kagome took a deep breath.

_Why are you so surprised? You knew it was true Kagome… _

Kagome bit her lip, and headed out the room.

"Wait, Kagome." Miroku said. Kagome turned around as Miroku handed her a tip. She shook her head and pushed the money back.

"It's alright Miroku. Telling me was enough." Kagome said, putting up a fake smile, and walked out. "Enjoy your meal." She muttered, and closed the door. Miroku turned to InuYasha, who looked… guilty? Before Miroku could say anything, InuYasha was already out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed and walked down the hall of many rooms.

_You knew it was true… why act so surprised? _

Kagome felt tears stings her eyes, but she held them back as something grabbed her shoulder. She turned around, and her eyes met with a silver haired hanyou again.

"What do you want? Haven't you hurt me enough?" Kagome spat. She nudged her shoulder away, only to have InuYasha grab her wrist.

"Why don't we start over?"

Silence.

"Huh?"

"Lunch tomorrow? I'm sorry about Koga." InuYasha sputtered out. "I was just… uh… yeah." He let go of Kagome's hand and a light shade of pink came across his face. Kagome just stared at him, until the words were imbedded in her mind.

"Sure…" Kagome replied. "Lunch tomorrow. I'd like that." She forced out her best smile, but it looked like a sad, sarcastic, fake one. "It's alright about Koga." She lied. InuYasha turned to face her again.

"It's not a date or anything!" He shouted. "I just feel bad for you! That's all!" Kagome nodded.

"Sure, InuYasha."

"Don't go getting the wrong idea!" He accused.

"I'm not."

"I have a girlfri—fiancée already!"

"I know."

"So it's not a date!"

"You've said that." She replied blatantly. InuYasha was silent after that.

_Kami… I made a fool out of myself. Chikushou… _

"Well… I have to carry on with my stuff." Kagome said, breaking the silence. "I'll see you tomorrow, InuYasha." Kagome said. InuYasha nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you at Monte Carlo?" Kagome nodded.

"Sure."

And that was the end of that… for the most part.

--------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha went back to his hotel room, and met with Miroku, who had a grin on his face.

"What?" InuYasha spat.

"Did I just hear you ask Kagome out on a date?" Miroku joked.

"It's not a date!"

"Sounds like one to me."

"It's not a date! I just… feel sorry for her. That's all."

"Whatever. Just eat your dinner. Your ramen's getting cold." InuYasha obeyed and quickly finished it in a gulp.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think InuYasha has a little crush on Kagome." Miroku joked. InuYasha blushed a slight bit and glared at him.

"I don't! I… She is… I mean… I… uh… I'm getting married for god's sake!" InuYasha spluttered out. Miroku just waved his hand and then walked into the bathroom to take a shower. InuYasha groaned as he fell back on his bed and stared at the painted ceiling.

_Kikyo… Kagome…_

_Kagome… Kikyo…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on the door. Kagome got up from her bed, wiping her tears away and then took a deep breath.

"Who is it?"

"Kagome?" Kagome heard Sango and Ayame on the other side and opened the door.

"Hey guys." Kagome greeted as they walked in.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, Kagome. You're looking kind of down… everything alright?" Sango added. Kagome nodded her head.

"I'm fine."

"Koga was looking for you." Ayame stated. Kagome bit her lip and sighed.

"Tell him the wedding's off when you get the chance."

"NANI?" The two shouted at the same time.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"He's cheating on me." Kagome said. Ayame kept silent, but Sango shook her head.

"No way. Who told you?"

"InuYasha…"

"And you believed him?"

"Miroku agreed too, Sango."

"But…but…" Sango didn't know what to say. "You're kidding me…"

"I wish I was, Sango." Kagome whispered. Sango put up a scowl and then pulled Kagome out of the room and to the elevator. Ayame followed behind them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku."

"Yeah?"

"Remind me again why I proposed to Kikyo."

"Because… because… she's your secretary?"

"No… I don't think that's it."

"Because she's the first girl that you've talked to?"

"… I don't think that's it…"

"Well… then I don't remember either."

"Damn it."

"Why? Aren't you supposed to know?"

"I thought I was supposed to… but…" There was a knock on the door and InuYasha sat up on his bed as Miroku went to get the door.

"Sango!" Miroku exclaimed happily.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled. "Who told you that Koga's cheating on Kagome?" Miroku backed away, and Sango walked in, still pulling Kagome.

"You're here again?" InuYasha asked. "Can't get enough of me, huh, Kagome?" He said with a smirk. Kagome twitched as Sango glared at Miroku.

"Sango… koishii… why are you so mad? You're not the one that's being cheated on…"

"Kagome's my best friend, and I want to make sure that the facts are right before I go and smack Koga." Ayame came in, and InuYasha looked at her for a quick moment.

"You'll have to catch him first, Sango. Remember how fast he runs?" Miroku reminded.

"I don't care. I'll get my cat to bite him."

"You mean Kirara? You still have that cat?" Miroku asked surprisingly. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Not the point, Miroku. Who told you that Koga was cheating on Kagome?"

"… Koga…" Miroku said hesitantly. Kagome bit her lip, and tried to stop the tears from falling, especially in front of InuYasha. InuYasha noticed that, though.

"Just cut all this crap, Sango." InuYasha spat. Sango glared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Can't you see that Kagome's hurt? If you're going to ask, ask when Kagome can't hear. You're making it worse, baka." InuYasha spat. Ayame stayed silent, until InuYasha continued. "Besides. You're asking the wrong person." Everyone looked at InuYasha.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked. InuYasha looked at Ayame again, who already walked out of the room.

"I mean… you should ask that friend of yours." InuYasha said. Miroku smacked his head, and Sango raised a brow. Kagome just stared blankly at him.

"You mean…"

"Ayame. Duh." InuYasha spat. "I don't think that you have another friend that I know of…" The two girls looked around, but didn't see Ayame. Kagome lowered her head, so her bangs covered over her eyes. She slowly walked out, leaving everyone. Sango turned to Miroku and InuYasha.

"I'll go and make sure she's alright." The two nodded as Sango left, closing the door. Miroku glared at InuYasha.

"That's the _last _time I tell you _anything._" InuYasha turned his head away.

"Keh. So you were just going to act like a dip shit and say nothing?"

"It's not our business here. We barely know Kagome… it wasn't our position to tell her that."

"Then who? Besides you, and the two wolves, no one else knows. She'll be damned if she found out any later!" InuYasha got up and walked to the door.

"I'm going out." He slammed the door shut. Everyone seemed to be leaving Miroku.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This… is not happening… _

Kagome walked along the sidewalk, where everyone else was with their friends and having fun at night. A few guys looked at her, walking alone in Vegas. One of the guys walked up to her, and Kagome almost bumped into him.

"Sorry." Kagome said, and then walked to the side, but the guy blocked her. She went to the other side, and he blocked her again.

"What's your name?" The guy asked. Kagome ignored him, and tried to run away, but he grabbed her wrist. She turned around, and saw him pointing a gun at her. Kagome was about to scream, when a hand covered her mouth and pulled her away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome…" Sango said, knocking on her hotel room door. There was no reply. She put her ear against the wall, but she didn't hear anything either.

"Kagome…" She called out.

No reply.

"C'mon Kagome. Let me in… it's okay."

No reply.

"KAGOME!"

"You're going to wake up the whole floor." InuYasha said, walking up to her. Sango looked up.

"InuYasha… what are you doing here?" Sango asked.

"Making sure Kagome doesn't drown the hotel with tears." InuYasha replied. He knocked on the door.

"Kagome. Open up, or else I'll kick the door down!" Sango glared at him.

"You know Kagome's not going to fall for that. You're not allowed to destroy Venetian property."

"I don't care. Kagome… OPEN UP!"

"InuYasha… you can't kick the door down!" Sango said. InuYasha smirked at her.

"Wanna bet?" He backed up, and Sango backed away from the door.

"InuYasha… no!"

"Shut up, Sango." He went up to the wall, and smashed it with his foot. It made a hole in the middle of the door.

"_Shit._" InuYasha cursed.

"What?" Sango asked, walking up.

"My damn foot's stuck." InuYasha said, trying to pull it out. Sango laughed out loud, and InuYasha growled.

"Oh… my… this… I should… camera… Kikyo… laugh… haha…" Sango said in between her laughter. InuYasha sweat dropped.

"Kagome! Help me get my foot out!"

No reply.

"Kagome!"

No reply.

"I swear girls are no help in this stinking world." InuYasha said, pulling his foot. Sango sighed.

"That was a good laughter." She commented, and then went in back of InuYasha and helped pull.

"Glad _you _enjoyed it." He said sarcastically, and tried to pull again. After two pulls, his foot came out, but he lost balance, and then toppled over Sango. InuYasha sat up and rubbed his head.

"Damn… that was a bad fall…"

"Get… off…" Sango wheezed. InuYasha looked down, and immediately got off her stomach. InuYasha looked into the hole that he made, but saw an empty room.

"Kagome…" InuYasha turned around and looked at Sango, who was holding her stomach. "Kagome's not in there." Sango looked up.

"I guess that would explain why there was no reply when we called out her name…" InuYasha rolled his eyes and walked away. Sango trailed behind.

"Where're you going?" Sango asked.

"I'm following Kagome's scent. Get Miroku and go down to the lobby. She's not in this hotel." InuYasha ordered. Sango nodded and then went to the elevator, and down to Miroku's floor. InuYasha went to Kagome's window and then jumped out. Then, he walked in to the lobby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope that you liked this chapter. I want to give a **special thanks to Roshanta Redditt**, because she gave me the idea of the whole guy with the gun thing. And... it'll fit pretty well with the whole story too... I think... so I thank her! -smiles-

Also... I thank all of you guys for reviewing...

**ShadowDragon ---- DrownedxEmotions ---- Roshanta Redditt ---- Terra34 ---- inutasha ---- TIONNE THOMAS ---- minirowan**

I do want to give another few thankies!

**DrownedxEmotions**- For being such an _**awesome**_ beta and friend... most of the time... XD AND for giving the idea of the title.

**minirowan**- For reading multiple stories by me: **The Things That Happen**, **Tampering With Death**, **Like Father Like Son**, **Love? Yeah Right**, **Puppy Love**, and **Why Don't You Kiss Her?** only things that she hasn't read are **Lost and Gained** and **The Wrath of Two Kagomes**. XD

**NEXT TIME: Saved Just in Time for Lunch**

_InuYasha finds Kagome and beats the crap of the anonymous guy. Just in time for their lunch date. But... what happens when Kikyo appears early... after Koga catches Kagome?_

Ja!

Lizzy


End file.
